Son dernier écrit
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Le 1er Novembre 1981, Severus Rogue reçoit une lettre. Sa lettre. La dernière.


Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste un OS Harry Potter. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Son dernier écrit

Résumer : Le 1er Novembre 1981, Severus Rogue reçoit une lettre. Sa lettre. La dernière.

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un homme aux cheveux noir, lui arrivant aux épaules, les yeux noir, un visage de marbre, habillé tout de noir, observa le soleil se levé lentement. Il aimé la teinte que le soleil prenait au fur et à mesure qu'il se levé. Tout d'abord rouge sang, puis un rouge orangé, qui lui rappelé la couleur des cheveux de celle qui avait était sa meilleure ami, puis enfin un jaune éclatant.

Sa meilleure amie... La seule qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était... Mais, il l'avait insulté de la pire insulte qui existé et s'était tourné vers les Mangemorts. Lui, Severus Rogue, professeur de potion depuis peu, était devenu un espion. Pour elle. Pour Lily Evans, devenu Potter. Et si elle était chassée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'était simplement de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait livré la prophétie au Mage Noir. Mais il ne savait pas que cela tomberai sur la famille de sa Lily. La seule femme qu'il ait aimée.

L'apparition d'une magnifique chouette noire le sortit de ses pensées. Rogue eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'elle avait déjà disparut, comme si elle n'avait était qu'une ombre. Il crut avoir rêvé, mais une lettre à ses pieds le contredit. Il la ramassa et rentra dans le château qu'était l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il alla dans ses quartiers afin de ne pas être dérangé lors de sa lecture et s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Cher Sev'_

 _Cette lettre sera sûrement la lettre. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je sais que ma vie ne dépassera pas cette année. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te revoir pour te dire ce que je pense depuis notre dispute en septième année._

 _J'ai encore l'espoir que cette lettre ne te sera jamais envoyée, j'espère que lorsque tout ceci sera fini, nous pourrons nous revoir. Mais je prends des précautions pour te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire ce fameux jour._

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux, je t'en ai moi-même voulu, mais malgré tout tu reste mon ami, mon Sev'. Celui qui a fait de mon enfance, une enfance heureuse, celui qui m'a soutenu et celui qui m'a montré la magie._

 _Tu sais, j'ai longtemps crue que tu étais une personne forte, que rien ne te ferai tomber, peu importe ce que ton père disait ou ferait ou comment les autres te voyaient, tu restais là. Tu étais toujours là, fier et droit. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas réagie comme une amie lorsque tu as plongé dans la magie noire et la haine. Je m'en veux te t'avoir condamné et jugé..._

 _J'étais aveugle, je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné, même si ma vision s'est éclairé, je ne voyais pas tout, je n'ai plus vu ton cœur. Pourtant je savais qu'il était là, je sais très bien que tu ne pensais pas les mots cruels que tu as pu me dire, tout comme je sais que James était bien plus le bourreau que le rival..._

 _Plus le temps passe et plus je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné, et laissé plonger plus profondément dans la haine, la tristesse et la douleur._

 _Je sais aujourd'hui que nos deux camps sont opposés, que ton maître veut nous voir morts Harry, James et moi. Mais malgré cela, malgré tout, j'aimerai te revoir, avant notre fin. Je n'essaierai pas de te convaincre que tu as pris une voie qui ne t'ouvrera que souffrance, c'est ce que je pense, mais c'est à toi de faire tes choix et non à moi, je le sais._

 _J'aimerai te voir, pour te demander pardon, mais je sais que si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras Sev'. J'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras comme lorsque nous étions enfants et te parler de tout et de rien, étendu près de cet arbre sous le soleil l'été._

 _Sirius est le parrain d'Harry et s'ils nous arrive quelque chose, il aura sa garde. La seule famille qu'il me reste et Tunie et je ne veux pas qu'il soit confié à elle. Tu sais comme elle me déteste moi et la magie. Je sais que tu n'as jamais compris comment je pouvais encore l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait et dit, mais elle est ma sœur, mon sang, et je l'aime. Alors j'aimerai te demandais quelque chose d'important Sev', s'il nous arrive quelque chose à moi, James et même Sirius, promet-moi de t'occuper d'Harry, de le protéger. Mais aussi sa sœur._

 _Personne n'est au courant, même pas James. Cela ne fais même pas un mois que je suis enceinte, elle est encore minuscule mais je l'aime déjà. Je suis triste qu'elle naisse dans de pareil condition, mais je veux qu'elle ait une chance de vivre une vie heureuse. Et je souhaite que tu sois son parrain._

 _Elle s'appellera Eilen, comme ta mère, elle était tellement gentille avec toi. Promet-moi de les aimer Sev'._

 _Un enfant ne peut grandir sans amour._

 _J'ai commencé cette lettre pour te demander pardon et finalement je te demande de l'aide, je suis désolée, je suis si égoïste._

 _J'espère que malgré mon comportement, tu me pardonneras un jour, mon cher ami, quels que soient tes choix, sache que je t'aimerais toujours._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Lily Evans-Potter_

 _31 octobre 1981_

Les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues du Maître des Potions et il ne pouvait les arrêter.

C'était la dernière lettre de sa Lily.

Celle qu'il aimerait à jamais.

* * *

Voilà mon petit OS est fini.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
